Puzzled, as usual
by smilin4sweetheart
Summary: Ron's confusing life as he struggles to understand why noone approves of Luna being his girlfriend. Hermione discovers that there is more than one red head that may be worth her time... Fred/Hermione
1. Interuptions

**Hey everyone! This is my first published fic so if you hate it please tell me so that i can stop and find something else to be good at. lol. **

**Hope you like this. It's a little odd at first but it will be a Fred/Hermione fic.**

**Disclaimer: Only the plot, (sigh).**

Decidedly, the whole of Hogwarts was against the blossoming relationship between Ron and Luna. Harry, the Gryffindor Quidditch captain, scheduled practices on the days that he knew their dates were planned; Hermione would appear at the rare moments they had managed to find to be alone to insist that Ron do his homework; the teachers gave more more homework and detentions on the smallest excuse; even Malfoy would push them apart in the halls.

After a week of this treatment, Ron, who could no more understand this than his potions homework, decided to ask the wisest person he knew...

"Hermione?", he began after finding her in the empty common room, her head buried in _Hogwarts: A History _with _This Wizards Wicked Ways _open in her lap. She was staring intently at the pages before her and distractedly stroking a ball of orange fluff.

"Mm hmm?", she answered him without even turning her eyes from the black and white pattern before her.

Can I, erm... talk to you a second?", his voice was his usual stammer that had one the hearts of few and irritated most.

"Isn't that what you're doing now?", she pointed out whilst turning one of the many slightly brown pages that composed the larger of her two books.

"I guess...", he paused, trying for once to form his sentence before vocalizing it, "It's just...", his attempts failed miserably as usual.

"Spit it out, Ron!", Hermione lost her patience with him as was the usual occurrence between the two. He had noticed that she was a lot more patient with Harry...

"Well...um, okay.", He faltered once again, desperately trying to remember what his point actually was; he was very easily distracted and the horde of first years that had just emerged from the portrait hole, sporting large yellow and purple noses was a classic sign of the twin's newest product.

"Ron, if you were honestly hoping to find something interesting to say to me then I suggest that you get a move on before I decide that you really aren't nearly as fascinating as my book! And believe me, I have been fighting that outcome for quite a few years!", Hermione finally burst out, frustrated that she was being forced to stop her favorite past-time for Ron's nonsense.

At this statement, the infamous Weasley trait began to emerge as Ron's ears turned red. He had never been known for his compassion and it would seem that Hermione's words had angered him to the point of no return.

"Well,", he commenced, "If I'm so boring to you then why in the Hell do you want to drive away my girlfriend? Are you that jealous, Hermione, that you don't want anyone else to be happy? Are you seriously that miserable with your own lack of a social life that you can't stand me not being miserable too?"

Hermione stood then, her beloved books forgotten as she turned to face him. The whole common room froze in the middle of their activities to watch the naturally explosive pair. This appeared to all to be more than the usual spat that the two engaged in.

Time moved slowly as Hermione seemed to choose her words carefully.

"Ronald, you know very well that I think that Luna is nice and I am very happy for the two of you. I really can't imagine how on earth you managed to come to this conclusion. Why would I wish for you to be miserable?", she attempted to calm him.

Ron, however, was in no mood to be peaceful, "Oh really? Then why do you always barge in when me and Luna are trying to be alone?"

Hermione decided that the best way to avoid the screaming match that was drawing nearer was to act indifferent but understanding.

With this thought in mind, she resorted to her ordinary conversation, "Luna and I, Ronald, not 'me and Luna'. Honestly, if I was ever in the way then I can promise that I didn't mean to intrude."

Hermione hoped she sounded sincere but, the truth was, she hated Luna. Oh, she was a perfectly nice, if slightly mad, young woman and Hermione had once been good friends with the girl. The only problem here was that Luna was with Ron, the only man that Hermione had ever felt something for. She knew that she was being pathetic and childish but seeing the happy couple snuggled up together on the sofa in the Gryffindors common room, where the girl was not technically allowed to be after curfew, stabbed at her heart harder at each repeat occurrence. The vision of joy and affection that the two presented made all of Hermione's logic flee until all she could feel was the burning hot poker of jealousy. She knew she shouldn't trespass on their private moments but, at any opportunity, Hermione found herself finding any excuse to pull Ron away from the blond girls clutches.

"Well why are all the others doing it then? I know it's not some huge coincidence so, tell me, why?", Ron persisted.

Hermione just stood silently, looking like a deer caught in the headlights of the train that was about to plough her down.

"Well?!?", he yelled, frustrated by her lack of response.

"Well, what? What do you want me to say?", she asked him, knowing that whatever she said would only make him more angry with her.

"Are you going to tell me what you think or not?", he continued yelling.

"Believe me, Ron, you don't want to hear it.", she whispered.

"Why would I ask you then?", he asked, his voice rising dangerously high, "Or are you just gonna save your precious advice for Harry? Am I just not good enough? Is only the-boy-who-lived worthy for you to bestow your wisdom?"

Instead of the raised voice and slap that he had been expecting, Ron merely received a look. He was astounded to find that Hermione's eyes were brimming with tears.

"You just don't get it, do you Ronald?", Hermione whispered once again. Slowly she gathered her books and left the room, pausing once to glare at the spectators surrounding them. As she ascended the stairs, Ron saw a glistening tear track as the tear itself ran silently down her cheek, falling onto the novel she loved so dearly, _Hogwarts: A History._

Ron stood unmoving in the middle of the red and gold room as those who had witnessed the argument hurriedly turned back to their previous occupations. He stood amongst the bustling activity, puzzled, as usual.

**I'm not going to bore you all with my life. I'll just say that, if you like it, review and i'll put up another chapter.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Woby.**


	2. Accusations

**Disclaimer: i wish!**

**Enjoy!**

After Hermione's odd reaction, Ron was more confused than ever. Since she had walked off crying, he hadn't seen her. Even he could see that she was deliberately avoiding him but he could not, for the life of him figure out why. He had tried to talk to her, really he had. He had even taken one of her books and had almost been cursed by the irate little witch just to talk to her!

Nothing seemed to be working, however. Not even Ginny trying to tempt her to descend for lunch with them. She obstinately continued to eat alone in the kitchens once the main meal was over.

Ron shook off the thoughts of one of his best friends as he realized he had more pressing matters to attend to: Luna.

She had tired of never being able to see her boyfriend and, with the way she was currently acting, he was afraid that he may lose her.

Out of desperation, Ron decided to talk to Harry.

He found him one evening in the Common room, staring off into space. For once, Ginny was not by his side... or eating his face off. Ron strode towards the raven-haired young man and plonked himself determinedly down on the opposite armchair.

"Hi", he began.

"Oh, hi Ron", Harry answered half-heartedly, "Do you mind if I don't talk to you right now? I'm not really feeling up to it. I just really need some time to myself, alright?", he continued.

Ron, put out that he hadn't even got the chance to start a conversation before being dismissed by his so-called best friend, huffed audibly. When Harry still didn't take his eyes off the flickering fire before them, he sighed and did the one thing he did best: he blurted out what was on his mind.

"It's about Hermione"

Harry's head shot up and his gaze fell on Ron's face, "What about Hermione? Do you know why she's been avoiding us? Ginny's really worried, says she rarely remembers to eat."

"Ah", Ron thought to himself, "_Now_ he's interested!".

He voiced these thoughts despite his better judgment and received an extremely unsubtle glare from Harry.

"Okaaaay", he continued after a lengthy pause, "Anyway she's being really bloody weird!"

Harry said nothing but only continued to glare.

"Um... I mean, I spoke to her last Friday and she just...um....started crying for no bloody reason!", he stuttered.

Suddenly, Harry was silent no longer, " You made her cry, …. again?!?!", he questioned, looking at him incredulously.

"Not on purpose!", Ron defended himself.

Harry continued ranting as if Ron hadn't spoken, "So it's _your _fault that she's been eating alone and not talking to any of us? What the bloody hell did you say to her Ron?"

"I only asked her why no-one wanted me to be with Luna!", Ron was oblivious to the furious expression that his friend wore.

"What the hell are you talking about Ron?", Harry asked bemused but still obviously angry.

"Well, it's like the other day when Mcgonagall gave me that two week detention to stop me from seeing her!", Ron questioned, " How do you explain that, huh?"

"You were _singing_ in _class_, Ron! What did you expect her to do?"

"I still thought it was a bit of an exaggeration. She completely over-reacted!", he insisted.

Harry just looked at his dimwitted friend incredulously. He couldn't believe that he was being this ridiculous. It was just like the Ron to be suspicious... of course it didn't help that they were, in fact, plotting to keep Luna away. Not that he wanted Ron to be unhappy. He just didn't want Hermione to be unhappy either. It wasn't as if Ron couldn't go to her common room. With him being a prefect, it would actually make more sense to plan their make out sessions where she wouldn't have to risk being caught. Of course, Ron being Ron, he hardly ever looked at the more logical side of things and Harry could see how it was torturing Hermione to have to watch them together.

It wasn't fair either. Ron had led her on for years to the point where she couldn't even go on a date for fear of his raging jealousy. It would seem, however, that now she had stopped trying to have a life, he had lost interest and moved on.

Harry had tried to talk to Ron about all of this, as had Ginny, but Ron had only taken it badly. Harry flinched to himself as he remembered that night. _Boy, was he angry!_

It had now gotten so ridiculous that she would be afraid to enter her own common room and Harry could see how being away from her friends was taking its' toll on Hermione.

Whilst he was thinking this, Ron had continued his ranting. Harry only caught snippets of the speech as Ron rambled about Quidditch practice, dates and, of course, his precious Luna.

"Ron, what on earth are you prattling on about?", Harry finally asked, exasperated.

"I was asking, which you would have been listening to if you gave a damn about my life, why you schedule practice whenever you know I'm supposed to be with Luna!"

Harry's mouth dropped open in shock. He didn't think Ron was that perceptive! _Damn, I told Ginny this one was too obvious!_ Everything about the teachers was just Ron's overactive imagination. But it was true that practice generally tended to be when Luna was free...

Harry struggled to find a reason for this coincidence but came up blank as he saw Ron's anger escalate throughout the long pause. _Oh crap, he is gonna kill me!_

Just then, Harry's own personal angel descended the stairs as she coolly replied as though she had been a part of the conversation from the beginning, "Oh honestly Ron! Do you seriously think Harry has nothing better to do than to annoy you? He has to find a time that everyone can come. Thanks to our bonehead big brothers, detentions fill most evenings so be mad at them if you need to."

Ginny moved towards Harry gracefully and placed a chaste but promise-filled kiss on his lips before sliding to sit on the sofa. Harry, grateful for her interruption, sat next to her and took her hand between both of his.

Ron, seeing that they were about to lose interest in him and regain their usual interest in each others tonsils, turned on his little sister...

**Not exactly a cliffhanger but i just neede to emphasize how mad he is about all this. It's not the usual thing when he gets mad over nothing. And i know he's being shown as kinda the bad guy right now but we'll see his point of view later in the story. **

**Next chapter is mostly Ginny's POV but i promise that Fred will be in chapter 4. He's only been mentioned twice and he needs a bigger intro than that. But don't worry, he's coming soon!**

**Woby**


	3. Distractions

**Hey everyone! I know this chapter's a lot shorter but the story really needed to be cut at this part and I don't like using lines to show the change. The next one will be longer, I promise.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If it were mine, Ron would be dead and Fred would be married to Hermione. **

Harry and Ginny inched closer, eyes closing in anticipation. Ron, knowing that if he were to interrupt, it was his last chance, cleared his throat and crossed both arms over his chest.

"Still here, big bro? Sorry, I guess I got a little distracted...", Ginny muttered, a far-away look sweeping over her eyes.

"Gin, do you mind if I have a word with you?"

"That was eleven words. Anything else?", She said, desperate to run her fingers through Harry's already unruly hair.

" Are you in on this too, Gin? Don't think I haven't noticed how unfriendly you are to Luna. You could make a bit of an effort, you know. Try to make her feel welcome. Some girl talk would help, although not when I'm there, please.", Ron tried to be pleasant but he couldn't help but feel that he was missing something important.

"Hermione's my friend, not Luna. Just because you're hoping to shag her does not mean that I want to be her new best buddy. I won't insult her as I know you'll only get angry but I will say this: there is a reason I never got to know her despite being in my class for six years."

Ginny could see her brother's ears reddening and flinched. A quick glance at Harry showed his confusion and doubt at her having revealed so much. However, Ginny had had enough of Ron's obliviousness. She was sick of tiptoeing around him, trying to be subtle. It was time for him to face the music... and by music, she meant his best friend's infatuation with him...

"Ron, there is a reason that I do not wish to associate with Luna and not just because she makes absolutely no sense to a rational human being. Being close to her would only hurt my friendship with Hermione and she is the best friend I could ever hope for. Now, if you still don't understand why we're all so unaccommodating of your latest fling then you obviously do not deserve the full explanation."

When Ron just stood there with his mouth open, she continued.

"Hermione is completely in love with you, you git. You've taken away all possibility of her having any kind of relationship besides the twisted version that you forced on her. She didn't want you so you made it impossible for anyone else to get close to her and made sure she felt too guilty about you so that she wouldn't allow herself to even glance at any other man. But what makes matters worse is that, once you certain that she wasn't going to abandon you, you dropped her like she was nothing at all and started to chase any girl that walked by!", by the end of her speech, she was standing red-faced and screaming at her dense older sibling. Realizing this, she paused to take a breath and continued in a much calmer tone, "Do you understand now, Ronald? Luna will never be welcome with us. Not as your girlfriend anyway."

On that note, Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him out of the common room towards the lake. After all, she may have been furious with Ron but Harry's hair was just so delightfully rumpled and she intended to finish what they had started...

**Hope you liked it. The next one should be up soon! Pleeeeeaaaaase review so that that I know if it's crap!!!**

**Woby**


	4. Interventions

**I'm so sorry it took me so long to update but i had so much work to do and i really didn't have even a second to focus on this.**

**Just like to say, thank you so much for your reviews! It really makes my day when i get one! I'll update again when i get to twelve reviews!!! So please just tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: If it were mine do you really think i would be studying litterature? I would be teaching the course!!!**

Hermione sat on the top of the staircase leading to the girl's dorms. She heard the portrait hole close as Ginny and Harry left the common room. She couldn't see what was happening as her eyes were shut tight, tears rolling freely down her cheeks. Every word Ginny had just uttered was entirely true. She fell in love with Ron because she couldn't be with anyone else or even entertain the idea of a relationship. She only loved him because everyone told her she should. She didn't really love Ron for who he was... did she?

Hermione waited for the relief to sweep over her but it never came. She waited for her tears to stop, but they continued to pour down her face. She waited for the rip in her heart to mend, but the hole only grew larger.

Somehow, she had gotten herself in so deep that even knowing her love was founded through all the wrong reasons wouldn't take away her grief at having lost him...

Hermione couldn't move. She simply put her head in her hands and wept, mostly at her own stupidity.

"Hermione?", a familiar voice called from below, "Are you crying?"

Ron.

_Damn it!_ She had completely forgotten that he was still in the common room. He must have been watching her for a while since she hadn't heard any movement. Then again, with the force of her sobs, racking her body, as though trying to break free, she wasn't likely to have heard anyway.

What could she do? She had to get away but she didn't want to suffer the indignity of him knowing just how much he had managed to hurt her. She considered running to her room without answering him but her heart ached when she thought of the hurt expression that would cause.

Once again she cursed every possible god (including Merlin) in existence for her ability to love so whole-heartedly. Why couldn't she have those intimacy issues that she had so often heard Lavender and Parvati discussing in their latest men?

Thankfully, she was saved from having to make that decision as two loud, boisterous red-heads entered the room and made directly for where their younger brother was standing looking up at her.

Fred and George, at their mother's insistence (meaning she had most likely threatened them with the receiving end of her wand) had returned to school for their final year. They had hired twelve older wizards to run the two shops with various members of their family promising to pop in occasionally and check that all was going smoothly. This meant that, not only were the Weasley twins back at Hogwarts, they were also in the same year as the Golden Trio, much to Hermione's chagrin.

However, at that moment Hermione could not think of two people she'd rather see. She heard one of the twins address Ron and inquire what he was doing. She waited a few more seconds, as the muttering continued, for the inevitable explosion or screech that followed the trouble makers everywhere they went.

As the minutes ticked by without any audible event, Hermione became increasingly aware of a presence beside her. One that she was certain had not come from the dorms.

She jerked her head up as an arm fell around her shoulders just in time to see Ron being dragged up the opposite staircase by one of the twins.

She turned her eyes quickly towards the person besides her, noting the flaming red hair, lightly sprinkled freckles and clear blue eyes.

Fred.

_Damn it!_ It must be an ambush.

She narrowed her eyes in suspicion whilst looking for any sign of mischief that was so often present when she observed him. Surprisingly, she found only concern.

"What's wrong? What happened? Is Harry or Ginny hurt?", Hermione had gotten so used to that look during the war that she naturally assumed the worst. It was a look often used in the midst of those dark times when someone was bearing bad news.

As Fred's confusion at that statement began to show, Hermione felt relief flood through her. No one was hurt. _But then what could it be? What could make the illustrious Fred Weasley look concerned? _She got her answer before she could fully ponder the question when Fred spoke, "Are you O.K., Hermione? What did my idiot of a brother do now? George is already taking care of him for minor offenses but if there's anything worse, I'll have to let him know so that the punishment can be suitably altered."

Hermione's mouth dropped open in pure shock. Fred Weasley was not only concerned but also being serious?

The seconds ticked by as Hermione pondered these bemusing thoughts. It was only when Fred cleared his throat that she realized she hadn't answered him yet.

"I'm fine. Thank you, Fred", she replied hastily.

"Well you don't look fine to me. If you don't want to talk about it that's fine but just know I'm here, ok?"

Hermione nodded, at a loss for words. This was a part of Fred that she had never even heard of, let alone experienced. _I wonder why he never shows this side of himself. He can actually be sweet! And his eyes are so blue... WAIT! Where did that last thought come from? Shake it of, Hermione. He's not the right person for you!_

Dear God. She had actually started to talk to herself, in her head... She had to get away from him fast! Ron's older, twin, brother was not the best choice for a rebound...

Hermione stood and muttered an excuse to Fred. She ran to her room and spent her evening completing every report due even those that had not yet been assigned. But no matter how hard she concentrated, she couldn't get the intense blue swimming in front of her vision to leave...

**Hope you liked it! Please R&R!!!**

**Woby**


	5. Salvations

The next morning Hermione woke up with puffy eyes, dreading the idea of having to face Ron. Luckily, or unluckily depending on which way you looked at it, it was a Saturday, meaning she could hide out in the library all day. With that conclusion made, Hermione pulled back the covers and slipped into a pair of gym shorts and a tank top and strode out of the door.

Once she arrived in the common room and was confronted by a chorus of "HERMIONE", she belatedly realized that her day was not going to be as simple as she had hoped. She turned around to see Ginny, Harry and a blue eyed Weasley twin staring intently in her direction.

"We were waiting for you," Ginny explained, "We asked Dobby to make us a picnic and we thought we could spend the day by the lake."

"But what about-"

"Don't worry. Ron got detention for shouting rude words in the library so he's spending the day shelving books."

_Thank Merlin they told me before I got there_, Hermione thought.

Attempting to move the subject on Hermione posed the first question that came into her mind, "Where's George?"

"He's serving detention for being the one that Ron was shouting at." Ginny giggled.

_Well, I could either go back up to my room and spend the day like a sad loser with no friends or I could have a fun day at the lake with my friends, risk being surprised by Ron and try to ignore the fact that the whole day they will look at me with pity every time I look the other way…_

Seeing the indecision on her face, Fred acted on impulse, picking up the basket, grabbing Hermione by the arm and dragging the bewildered witch out of the portrait hole.

_It seems that I'm not being given a choice. Well might as well make the most of it!_

Decidedly, Hermione was well looked after, perhaps too well in some cases. But no matter, if today could take her mind off her pathetic excuse for a life then she was willing to be dragged along. Besides, Fred's eyes were really very blue and, she thought suddenly, his arm is very firm. Absentmindedly she mused about whether the rest of him might be so solid…


	6. Realisations

**Disclaimer: … You know how it goes…**

**Sorry about the long wait but I had a lot of stuff going on. I'll try to keep going but it's hard to keep the story on the same road as I was planning. I'll give it my best shot! **

_It really is a beautiful day_, Hermione thought grudgingly.

They were sat by the lake with the sun beaming down on their faces, the picnic basket remains scattered over the grass beside them. Ginny was lying on her back with her head on Harry's lap as he stroked her hair. Every now and again she would look up from her magazine to stare into his eyes and he would lean down and place his lips against hers.

On the other side of Hermione, Fred sat with his gaze averted from his baby sister's display of affection. Hermione could tell that he wasn't thrilled but he seemed to be really trying not to spoil the moment.

Hermione sighed as a light breeze blew her hair across her face and lifted her chin towards the heat with her eyes closed.

_She looks so peaceful when she isn't concentrating for once, _Fred mused as he watched her. It dawned on him, however that, although she was relaxing, she could be having more fun. Well, if fun was what was needed, a Weasley twin is the best person to have around. With that in mind he picked up the bushy-haired girl beside him and threw her into the lake.

Hermione could not understand what had happened. One moment she was basking in the sun's rays, the next she was submerged in the icy water. The culprit was obvious as he was stood on the edge of the lake doubled over in laughter. Without thinking, Hermione reached over and pulled on his ankles, hard. Harry and Ginny just watched bewildered as Fred and Hermione spluttered and splashed each other in the water. It was brilliant fun, however, after a little while Hermione began to shiver and decided that a good, long laze in the sun was more her type of activity.

Fred followed Hermione out of the lake and watched as she lay down, fully dressed in sopping wet clothes, on her formerly dry towel. Fred shook his head as he stripped of his t-shirt and laid it out in the sun. As he did so he glanced at Hermione but she seemed to have fallen asleep already.

_Wow, _Thought Hermione, _I did not expect him to look like __that__ shirtless! This is torture! I'm sure he's doing this on purpose. Yep_, she pondered as Fred bent over, angling his delicious bum in her direction whilst looking back to check she was watching, _He is trying to get a reaction. Well, I should probably give him what he wants…_

**I'll try and get the next chapter up sometime this month, hopefully sooner rather than later but I won't promise anything. **

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
